panefandomcom-20200223-history
Mercedes Dorian
"Mercedes Dorian" is a character played by Charlie Piers on the Global Trading Station Plus forums. Her first appearance was in "Lost and Yet to be Found". Appearance Curly/wavy shoulder length lilac hair, gray eyes, about 5'9'' ''in height and 130 pounds in weight, with a long, thin, lithe build. She wears a three-quarter sleeved purple turtle-neck with a brown/dark khaki vest and black jeans. She has two plain black studs in each ear, but no other pieces of jewelry. Mercedes has short wavy lilac hair that curls easily and falls down to her shoulders and is almost always pulled back in a half pony-tail. However, some of her hair it too short to be pulled back, so it falls to the side to frame her face; she also has bangs. Mercedes has gray, soft eyes, a kind, heart-shaped face and pale skin. Much about her habits, gestures and posture can often be described as 'motherly'. She has a long and lithe build, deft, doctor-like hands, and is obviously physically fit enough to embark on a long, cross-country journey. She wears a dark purple ribbed turtleneck shirt with sleeves to her elbows and black jeans that are not tight, per-say, but not loose enough to get caught on bushes and whatnot. She also wears a dark khaki, bordering on brown, zipper up vest with a low neckline and a collar that snaps closed around her neck, so that her collar bone would be exposed. It has numerous pockets for various quick item-storage. The vest is usually worn unzipped, but can be closed for additional warmth in colder climates, and can be zipped and worn without the turtleneck in hotter climates. Mercedes' shoe of choice are practical black hiking boots. Personality Mercedes is 19 going on 30. She is very adult and responsible and carries about her a 'motherly' aura. She is patient and kind, and typically quiet, not out of shyness, but because she thinks before she speaks. She is intelligent and has a knack for learning, so she likes to sit back and observe different things and situations and takes what knowledge she can from it. Aiming to become a nurse, Mercedes is not one to leave anyone, monster or person, in need, and will do her best to help any people and pokemon who may be in need along her way. However, she has little patience for senseless whining and self-pity and is not above giving people a stern talking-to when they're being unreasonable. When doing this, she uses logic, reason, and an unwavering tone-of-voice to make her point. Mercedes does not often get frustrated or angry, but when she does, she takes a deep breath, analyzes the situation, and devises a plan to rectify to problem. One thing that gets her furious, though, is when people or monsters are mistreated or harmed. She is a difficult force to stop at such times and, being typically so tame and soft-spoken, her tempers are surprising and tend to leave people rattled. However, in the case of such injustice, she is the type to treat the victim first, and to confront the perpetrator later, if ever. Mercedes is not much of a fighter, but when she does, she knows where to hit them where it hurts. Her monsters are not very strong, however, so it doesn't make much of a difference. She prefers to referee battles, and to treat the monsters afterwards. Her own pokemon are learning to be 'nurses' with her (that is, they help where they are able when she is treating a person or pokemon, i.e. her mareep may later be able to stimulate a fainted person/pokemon with a small electric shock, like a defibrillator, etc.) and she treats them as though they were intelligent and as dear friends. She does enjoy friendly battles to train her monsters, so much as to actually battle. She is, more or less, a sympathetic, happy person, who's calm seems to rub off on those around her and acts often as a voice of reason. Biography Mercedes was born to a happy couple in Barley. Her parents were kind and doting and very proud of their daughter. Mercedes was a very responsible child and, when every child in her neighborhood was planning their first Pokemon adventure, Mercedes was at home studying to become a nurse. She did, however, go out and catch her own ledyba, who acted like more of a friend and companion than a pet. In high school, she caught for herself a pidgey to act as a friend, as well, when all of her childhood playmates had gone off on various adventures. The two monsters where a great help and support to her during her schooling. Having taken advanced and additional classes during high school, she was able to learn a lot during only a two-year college program. In college, she took many pre-medical and nursing classes. In one of her classes, her assignment was to take care of a pokemon egg and to nurse and care for the young pokemon when it hatched. This pokemon was her mareep and she continues to care for it as though it were her child even after school. After completing her two-year college program, Mercedes decided to embark on her own 'adventure' or sorts, and to actually gain real-world experience and to take what she had already learned and use it in practice. At the time the RP starts, she will have been on the road for a few months. Her dream is to become a traveling nurse, so that those who may be lost or unable to reach a pokemon center may actually have some chance of encountering aid. She advertises her services in pokemon centers with her phone number so that people about to embark to more difficult areas, like forests or mountains, can have someone to call for help if they are unable to make it back to a center. Pokémon Kepri Kepri is Mercedes' first Pokémon. Kepri has a very kind and shy nature and enjoys being with her master. She does her best to understand Mercedes and to make Mercedes understand her in return. She works very hard, even though she is a relatively weak monster. Kepri was originally terrified with Iris because she thought she was going to be eaten, but she got used to her eventually and the two are now good friends. Female, started out at level 6. Iris Iris is Mercedes' second Pokémon. Iris is confident and wants to work hard to please her master. She dreams of evolving into a Pidgeot so that she may Fly her master and any critically hurt patients to the nearest medical facilities. Female; started out at level 5. Fatima Fatima is Mercedes' third Pokémon. Fatima is shy and quiet, and not very confident, young as she is. But she loves her 'mother' dearly and want to prove herself, even though she is young and weak. She dreams of evolving into Flaffy or maybe even Ampharos so that she may have hands to help Mercedes tend to patients with. Mercedes hatched Fatima from an egg in medical school. Female; started out at level 4. Category:characters